This invention relates to inter-level isolation of interconnects in semiconductor devices and more particularly to integration processes for producing very low-k isolation of copper interconnects.
Copper interconnects are formed using a dual damascene process. The incorporation of low-k insulator material may be accomplished by depositing a first layer of low-k dielectric material over a copper interconnect. This may be followed by an optional etch stop barrier insulator and then a second layer of low-k material. A via is then etched through the second layer of low-k material, any etch stop barrier insulator, and the first layer of low-k dielectric material to reach the copper interconnect. A trench is then etched into the second layer of low-k material to aid in forming another layer of copper interconnects. Barrier metal and copper are deposited by sputtering, CVD, electrochemical deposition, or a combination of these methods. The deposited copper, and possibly the barrier metal, will then be planarized using CMP to form copper interconnects.
Materials having very low dielectric constants, less than approximately 2, tend to have poor mechanical strength. Due to this poor mechanical strength, these materials may not support CMP processes necessary for copper damascene interconnect fabrication.
Accordingly, a method of fabricating copper interconnects with very low-k inter-level insulators is provided. A method of forming a low-k inter-level insulator structure is provided comprising the steps of: providing a first metal layer; depositing a sacrificial insulator layer overlying the first metal layer; producing a second metal layer; removing the sacrificial insulator layer; and depositing a low-k inter-level insulator, whereby low-k material replaces the sacrificial insulator.
An intermediate insulator layer structure is also provided comprising a sacrificial insulator layer overlying a low-k insulator layer, such that the sacrificial insulator layer may be subjected to processes, including CMP, which may be incompatible with low-k insulator materials.